


I Will Find You

by ashpirin



Category: GOT7, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Youngjae is upset, and jinyoung - Freeform, so is jaebum, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashpirin/pseuds/ashpirin
Summary: Jaebum wants to prove his position as the leader as the group. Let's just say he learned his lessons.





	I Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread, I'm sorry for any mistakes of typos.

Jaebum loves Jinyoung. Very much. From the bottom of his heart.

Even more so when he sees the love of his life with the literal sunshine sprawled on the sofa after a long day. Youngjae has been whining all day about how tired he is and he just wants to go home and  _sleep._ But none of it could happen when Jaebum guiltily asks him to go to the studio.

"Can't it wait, Hyung? Youngjae is exhausted," Jinyoung says softly while running his hand through Youngjae's hair, gently petting the boy's head. Youngjae isn't even aware of the conversation for he's half asleep already.

"I know, babe," the pet name rolls of Jaebum's tongue so easily. "But we've lagged so much since last week, producer-nim won't be happy when he knows we haven't made any progress."

Jinyoung sighs and Jaebum knows Jinyoung would say yes. "Aren't you tired, Hyung? Who would drive to the studio?"

"I think manager-hyung's car is here, I'll drive. If it's not here then we'll walk. It's a short walk." Jaebum shrugs.

"No," Jinyoung shuts down the idea as quickly as it leaves Jaebum's lips. "You're _not_ walking to the studio this late with Youngjae.  _No._ " 

Jaebum is tired, and maybe it's the snappy tone from Jinyoung that pisses him off. It feels like Jinyoung doesn't trust him with Youngjae. Jaebum understands that Jinyoung cares a lot about the members' safety, and yes, Jinyoung has a special spot for Youngjae, but Jaebum  _can_ take a very good care of his own members. He's the leader, Jinyoung should trust Jaebum. "I'm pretty sure the car's here. Even though it's not, I can take care of Youngjae, Jinyoung-ah," Jaebum replies coldly.

Jinyoung runs his other hand down his face, exhausted. "It's not like that, Hyung. I wouldn't let _you_ walk _alone_ this late. It'll be more fuss if you have another person with you. You know I trust you with all my life. I'm just concerned about Youngjae and your safety. I'm sure producer-nim will understand if the situation is like this."

"Just wake Youngjae up. I'll grab my jacket and we'll go after," Jaebum says before walking away to his room.

Jinyoung sighs again and halfheartedly wakes Youngjae up. "Youngjae, you have to wake up. Jaebum-hyung wants you to go the studio."

Youngjae whines and burries his face deeper to Jinyoung's stomach. Jinyoung's heart breaks a little. "I know, babe, I don't want to do this either but Jaebum-hyung says you have to go now. Just get it done and over with quickly and you can come back, okay? I'll cuddle you to sleep, I promise."

 When Jaebum comes back, Youngjae is sitting down with his eyes still closed. "Youngjae-ah, c'mon, buddy. Let's get this done quickly," he calls softly. Youngjae opens his eyes a little, takes Jaebum's hand, and trails behind the leader as he walks out the dorm.

"Hyung," Jinyoung calls before the door's closed. "Keep Youngjae safe. And yourself."

Jaebum drops a kiss to Jinyoung's forehead, apology hidden somewhere in it for snapping at him earlier. But Jinyoung understands. He always does. He smiles softly at the two before closing the door.

 

 

 

"Hyung? Where are we going? Why are we walking?" Youngjae asks sleepily as the duo make their way out the building.

"We're going to the studio, Jae. You're going to record the bridge for a bit, yeah?"

"Mmhm," Youngjae mumbles before yawning. "Why are we walking, though? Jinyoung-hyung told us not to."

"Manager-hyung's car isn't here. Do you mind, Youngjae-ah? It's just a short walk." Jaebum wraps a comforting arm around Youngjae's shoulder.

"I don't mind, Hyung. It's just a bit scary. It's almost midnight."

Jaebum tighten his arm around Youngjae. "It's okay. I promised Jinyoungie I'll keep you safe." Youngjae nuzzles closer to Jaebum at that.

They took a turn to a small alley for a shortcut. The alley's a bit shady, but it's better to get to the studio as fast as possible to avoid unnecessary things along the way if they stay longer on the road. Jaebum still has Youngjae slumped on his side, fatigue clear on his posture. He hears clanking of cans and he stops for a second before walking again, a bit faster. They're so close to the studio already. "Jae, c'mon, Buddy. We have to walk a bit faster, okay? I can see the building, we're so close. Let's get there faster."

Sensing the tightness in the leader's voice, Youngjae blinks away his sleepiness and starts walking in a faster pace, almost a small jog beside Jaebum.

"YAH!" Someone yells. Youngjae stops dead on his track and Jaebum blanches. He tries to pull Youngjae to keep walking, but the guys who yells at them is right beside them. "Look what we have here. The gay idols, aren't you? What, gay 7?" they all laugh at that. Jaebum doesn't dare to turn his head but he's sure there are three of them.

Jaebum's grip on Youngjae's wrist turns deadly. He's  _scared_. Not for himself, but for Youngjae. The kid looks  _terrified._ He rubs his thumb on the inside of Youngjae's wrist, trying to give him some assurance that he's  _here_ , every thing's going to be just fine. They'll walk away safely.

But the thought is ripped from his mind when one of the bastard yanks Youngjae away from him. Jaebum freezes. He looks at the man's eyes who has Youngjae around his arm. "Please," he starts slowly, calmly. "Let him go. What do you want? I can give you money. If you want to beat someone up, beat me. Let him go." His voice is strained and Jaebum hopes the guy doesn't realize the slight crack on his voice.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?" then he slides his hand down Youngjae's chest, down to his hips and stops just beside his crotch. Youngjae lets out a scared whimper. Tears stars to run down his face. "Look, your little faggot is enjoying this. I'm sure he doesn't want me to stop."

" _Please,_ " Jaebum begs, putting one hand up in act of surrender. " _Don't_. Let him go, please. Do whatever you want with me but please don't do anything to him." Just as Jaebum finishes his sentence, the bastard starts running his hand all over Youngjae's body; up to his chest, his neck, face, back. 

"Hyung," Youngjae calls out to him, voice thick with tears. Jaebum looks at Youngjae and softens his eyes, trying  _desperately_ to assure the younger guy that he's okay, every thing's okay, Jaebum will solve this. However, he snaps his eyes up when the other guy suddenly throws a punch square on Youngjae's stomach, making him crouch over and groans loudly. He doesn't stop, he keeps on throwing punches and kicks on Youngjae, all the while grabbing Youngjae's crotch and backside.

" _STOP!_ " Jaebum screams, trying to rip the guy off Youngjae, but the third bastard throws him to the ground and kicks his side repeatedly. He didn't put up a fight when the rest of the punks put their attention on Jaebum. Maybe if he just lets it happen, they won't do a thing to Youngjae anymore and Jaebum is fine with that.

One of them actually found a stray wooden stick, probably a chair leg, and beat Jaebum with it, hitting his whole body and a part of his head that his arms fails to protect. He can hear Youngjae sobbing and whimpering out of pain, and maybe because he couldn't take seeing his hyung beaten up like that. "Stop," he rasps.

Jaebum's eyes widen when those punks stops and put their attention back on Youngjae. "Jae, run!" Jaebum yells while he can, and apparently attracting a baseball athlete that passes by the alley, a baseball bat hanging from his backpack. "HELP!" He yells again. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The athlete barks, running towards Jaebum and Youngjae as the punks scrambles away from them. "Holy shit, what the hell happened, man?" he asks as he crouch down beside Jaebum.

" _Youngjae_ ," Jaebum weakly whispers, his breathing shallow and every drag is causing a stabbing pain on his chest. "Is Youngjae okay?"

The athlete, Inseong, as written on his jersey, averts his gaze to Youngjae who has his eyes closed. "Fuck," he curses silently. He turns to Jaebum again. "Do you have your phone with you? I need to call an ambulance."

"No, not ambulance," Jaebum shakes his head.

"C'mon, man, you both obviously need the hospital. Give me your phone."

Jaebum pulls out his phone and presses six: fast dial to Mark's number. "Tell him to get here."

Inseong waits and Mark picks up at the fourth ring, his sleepy voice cutting through the line. _"Jaebum?"_

"Hey, yeah, your friends are with me and they got beaten up by some punks. I was going to call the ambulance but the owner of this phone calls you instead. Can you get here? Uh, the alley just before the big JYP building?" Inseong rushes out, one of his hand tapping the side of Youngjae face gently, probably to keep the younger guy conscious.

 _"What the_ fuck _?"_ Jaebum can hear rustling. _"Don't joke around, dude."_

"I'm not!" Inseong says frustatedly. "Just get here before your friends dies on me!"

While Inseong is busy trying to keep Youngjae alive, Jaebum silently and painfully heaves himself up. Youngjae is blinking slowly, trying to stay awake. "Jae," Jaebum calls softly. Youngjae looks at him then, but flinches when Jaebum holds out his hand. 

 _Oh._ Youngjae is scared of him. Jaebum wants to die.

He walks away then, ignoring Inseong's voice asking him where he's going and telling him to stay put. Jaebum easily ignores him. He doesn't even know where he's going but he just keeps walking until it's too hard for him to breathe. He probably has some cracked ribs. He stops infront of a small, cheap motel with flickering lights. He books a room, grateful that the receptionist doesn't even glance at him. 

The room is small and smells old and damp but he doesn't care. He thinks the motel is too good. He should've sleep on a park bench somewhere but he's an idol and Jinyoung will easily find him.

_Jinyoung._

God, he doesn't know what to say to the younger man, if ever finds the courage to face him.  _Keep Youngjae safe,_ Jinyoung's voice is screaming in his mind. He should've listen. Jinyoung is always right, after all. He knows he's a coward, running away like that, doesn't even have the courage to  _apologize_ because he knows he doesn't deserve it yet he knows he wouldn't be able to accept the fact that he will never be forgiven. Jaebum falls asleep on the damp, cold floor of the motel with aching pain all over his body and tear stains all over his cheeks.

 

\----

 

"Hyung, Jaebum-hyung took the hits maybe twice the amount I did. And twice the power. They beat him with a _wooden stick_ ," Youngjae tries to explain to Jinyoung while Jackson carefully fixes him up; cleaning his bloodied wounds, putting creams, etc. A doctor came to their dorm after the manager is informed about what happened. The doctor is sure there's no internal injuries or something that needs to be stitched up; just some heavy bruises and scratches that'll heal in no time as long as they take care of the wounds. But Youngjae is so sore he doesn't have the energy to sit up or fix his wounds by himself.

"Inseong-ssi said he  _walks away,_ Youngjae. He still has the strength to walk away while you were there with a  _stranger_ , barely conscious." None of them has ever seen Jinyoung like this, so mad and upset and  _hurt._  To be honest, all of them except Youngjae is also pissed at Jaebum. How could he just walked away, leaving Youngjae with a stranger until Mark and Jackson came? They don't want to think like that but a part of themselves agrees that Jaebum is a little bit of a coward.

Mark pops his head then, his phone in his hand. "Manager-hyung is still doing a search party for Jaebum. He can't be far, if he's even more bad than Youngjae."

Jinyoung walks away from Youngjae's room, Mark and Yugyeom following closely behind. "Mark, you're in charge."

Mark and Yugyeom share an almost identical frown. "Hyung, Manager-nim won't be happy. Neither would Youngjae. C'mon, let's just stay here and take care of Youngjae while the team search for Jaebum-hyung."

"I can't just stay here!" Jinyoung snapped and Yugyeom flinched. Jinyoung almost never snap to the maknae line. "Jaebum did that to Youngjae, Yugyeom. Tell me you're not at least pissed at him."

"I am, hyung. I'm sure he knows better than to hide like this, he's our leader. Whatever happened that night must be traumatizing for him. He'll need you the most when he comes back here and what if when he does, you're not here? I know you're worried, hyung, not just pissed." Jinyoung sometimes forget how observant his maknae is, despite his loud and carefree behaviour.

Jinyoung stood there, the three of them silent until Mark speaks up, "He's right, Jinyoung. Let's not act rash."

"Take care of everyone," Jinyoung says before leaving the dorm."

 

\----

 

Jaebum can barely move.

He doesn't know what time is it, but the warm orange glow behind the curtain tells him the sun's about to set. He's almost there for 24 hours, laying still on the cold and damp motel's room floor. He's surprised no one find him yet, their manager and security team is usually fast when Yugyeom and Bambam goes missing, which is not a rare occasion. He's still in so much pain, hence why he couldn't move but he deserves it.

He stays awake for a couple more hours, thinkin how Youngjae's doing, how pissed Jinyoung and the other are, and fell asleep again for another 24 hours.

 

____

 

It's the third day since Jaebum goes missing and Jinyoung is beyond worried and pissed. He doesn't know what else to do. He drove around town until he's out of gas and his foot is cramping and his shoulders are numb.

Maybe it's the pain that brought them together.

Jinyoung stops the car infront of an old looking motel near JYP building, resting his head on the steering wheel when he heard the ambulance siren just behind his car. A few guys got off the ambulance with a stretcher and comes back out with a person on top of the stretcher. Jinyoung doesn't pay any mind until he sees a wrist watch on the person's hand and he swears his heart stops beating for a few second. That's Jaebum's watch, he's so sure because he got it for him three years ago as a birthday gift: a Swiss Army watch with black leather strap.

He jumps out of the car, to the ambulance. Not caring about the yelling around him, he pushes through until he sees Jaebum.  _His_ Jaebum, unconscious and beaten up. "Oh my God," he wheezes, his heart clenching painfully.

"Sir? Do you know this guy?" asks one of the nurse.

"Y-yes, he's my bo- bestfriend. What happened?"

"Please come with the ambulance, sir, I'll explain what I know."

Jinyoung does as he's told. The nurse begun speaking when the ambulance starts moving. "The janitor in that motel found him unconscious on the floor. According to the data, he's there since three days ago and no one sees him walking out, ever. The janitor was about to do roomservice. He knocks at the door but no one answered so he assumed the door is empty, but he saw this man and called the ambulance."

Jinyoung tries to speak, he really does. "H-he got beaten up three days ago, with my other friend. We found my other friend but he's nowhere to be found. We've been searching for him eversince."

The nurse put a comforting hand on Jinyoung's shoulder. "I think you should inform your friends that you found him."

Jinyoung calls their manager and tells what happened, all the while holding Jaebum's cold hand. He could feel Jaebum's slow pulse underneath his fingers. "Why is his pulse so slow?"

"I believe he hasn't eaten anything in three days and he suffers a severe blood loss, you see, his temple is split open. He's in a very bad condition." Jinyoung whimpers at the nurse explanation. She continues, "It's okay, darling. We'll make sure your friend here will be okay."

 

 

 

Jaebum ends up with stitches on his forehead, cracked ribs and wrist, and a severe hypothermia. He stays at the hospital for three days, fully unconscious because his body needs rest. The IV drip makes his hands cold but Jinyoung could feel his warm cheeks.

None of the member came to see Jaebum because Jinyoung doesn't want to. He's the only one who stays, even Manager-hyung isn't there until Jaebum awakes.

Jinyoung is staring outside the window when Jaebum stirs awake. The doctor did tell him that Jaebum will wake up within a few hours because he took the meds off his IV drip, but he still startles from his seat.

He's beside Jaebum within seconds, his hand reflectively reaching out for Jaebum's, but he stops himself. Jaebum opens his eyes, blinks sluggishly for a few seconds, and averts his gaze to Jinyoung. "'Nyoung?" he rasps. "Jinyoung." and he bursts into tears.

"Hyung," Jinyoung carefully wraps his arms around the sobbing boy. Jaebum is always strong and confident, but right now he's very vulnerable and so  _young._ Jaebum continues to sob to Jinyoung's chest, frantically murmuring apologies.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, 'Nyoung. P-please don't leave me, I'm so s-sorry." Jinyoung shuses him then, pressing gentle kisses on Jaebum's crown and above the band-aid covering his stitches. 

"Baby please calm down." The pet name rolls off Jinyoung's tongue beautifully easy. "Your ribs are cracked, if you don't stop crying it'll be really painful. Come on now, breathe with me, okay? I'm here, I've got you. I'll never leave you." Jinyoung continues to soothe Jaebum with his lips pressed to Jaebum's temple, his hand rubbing comforting circles to Jaebum's back. "I'll _never_ leave you. I love you." 

Jaebum calms down after a solid five minutes, but his hands are still in a fist with Jinyoung's shirt in it. As if if he let loose for a minute Jinyoung will disappear. "Is Youngjae okay?"

"He's fine. The bruises are all gone. He's being honest when you're way more worse than he was.  _God,_ Im Jaebum, I was so scared. What are you doing in that motel, all beaten up and without food, sleeping on the floor? Do you want to die?" Jinyoung's voice cracked at the end.

"It wasn't the plan, but I wouldn't mind."

Jinyoung pulls back at Jaebum's word, staring at his boyfriend with wide, teary eyes. "W-what?"

"I failed to protect Youngjae.  _Youngjae_ , of all people. I'll never forgive myself, ever."

"Jaebum, you can't. I can't- what do you mean? Jaebum, no," Jinyoung frantically says, tears rolling down his face like a broken faucet. His heart is beating painfully hard, scared and hurting, even though Jaebum is in his arms and recovering.

Jaebum bows his head. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't do that again, it's not-"

"Don't say it's not my fault," Jaebum cuts harshly, face damp with tears. "You told me not to walk but I ignored it and walked with Youngjae. I should've listened to you, because you have this super sense or some shit that makes you always right. Look where that get us."

"It is partly your fault, but Youngjae don't think it is. Even though he does, he forgives you. And so do I. Please forgive yourself, Jaebum. I was so scared, I thought you were leaving us, leaving  _me_. I can't deal with that, Jaebum, you know it. You're our leader." Jinyoung says through his sobs. He hugs Jaebum close, feeling his fast heartbeat through the hospital gown, relieved beyond words that Jaebum is with him right there.

"I'm sorry," Jaebum says, voice muffled by Jinyoung's shoulder.

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you more."

 

\----

 

"WELCOME HOME!" it's all confetti and bright lights and cakes and happy faces when Jaebum walks in with Jinyoung and their manager. 

"Hey, guys," Jaebum greets weekly, eyes focused on his slippers.

One by one, all of them gives Jaebum a hug with I love you's whispered on his ears.

"Hyung?"

Jaebum snaps his head at that voice, seeing Youngjae infront of him with no bruises whatsoever. Just a few scratches across his face, all dry and okay. "Jae."

"You failed to protect me," Youngjae says matter-of-factly. 

"Yes," Jaebum whispers.

"But I forgive you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do," Youngjae says carefully. "B-because I'm still your sunshine, right?"

Jaebum exhales loudly, bringing Youngjae to his arms, warm and tight and full of guilt. "Yes. Always."

"I love you, hyung. Please don't leave us."

"I won't, I promise. I will never leave you. None of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for like 3 weeks i finally finished it wow.


End file.
